


We give each other the strength we need

by littlefandom



Series: We Can Talk About Everything [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Doctor Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Past Child Abuse, Writer Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: "He really cares about Alec and it's important for him to at least get on well with his parents and siblings. Family is very significant to Alexander and he feels that his boyfriend would be really upset, if they didn't like each other."Magnus finally gets to meet Alec's family, but he's quite nervous about it. The dinner doesn't go so smoothly, with Alec's father humiliating him with his every word, and it resolves with some family drama. Later Alec is forced to reveal one of his biggest secrets to Magnus.Or, Alec finally stands up to his father and tells Magnus some shocking details about his childhood, but his boyfriend is here to offer him the comfort he needs.





	We give each other the strength we need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> You asked for it, so they're back! Our favourite doctor and writer, this time a little bit longer story and much more angsty one. At first I didn't mean for it to ture out that angsty, but here we go with some hurt and comfort. WARNING: there's a mention about child abuse, just so you've been warned. Nothing graphic tho. It's a follow up to Late Night Conversations, but actually can be read without that first part. Enjoy the read!

“Come on, you look great.” Alec says as he wraps his arms around Magnus from behind.

Magnus straightens his jacket again, for what feels like a hundredth time, as he looks him over in the mirror.

“Besides,” Alec continues as his tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s waist and places a kiss to the side of his neck. “It doesn’t really matter. You always look amazing, no matter what you wear.”

Magnus smiles as Alec nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck. He feels a slight bit of tension leaving his body, with Alexander pressed so close to him, but still he can’t help but feel nervous.

He’s finally going to meet Alec’s family today. Nothing got in a way, like the last time. No emergencies at the hospital. It’s Magnus’ day off, and they still have a bit of time, before they need to leave. Alec made a reservation at his parents’ favourite restaurant and everything is settled. They’ll meet the rest there. There’s no way something is stopping them this time.

But still, Magnus is nervous.

It’s just… He really cares about Alec, and it’s important for him to at least get on well with his parents and siblings. Family is very significant for Alexander and he feels that his boyfriend would be really upset, if they don't like each other.

He’s been anxious about this for almost a week, since Alec told him about the meeting. The thing that scares him the most is saying the wrong thing. He knows Alexander’s parents aren’t really in the best place right now. There even were conversations about divorce picking up, but still nothing is known for sure. Max, the youngest of Alec’s siblings, hasn’t been doing well with their parents constantly fighting. Alec even needed to take him in for a few nights, since he claimed he just can’t stand his parents yelling at each other.

“Hey,” Alec speaks and Magnus comes back to reality, snapping out of his thoughts. “Come here, lets take a sit for a moment.” He leads him away from the closet and they get seated on the bed. Alec takes his hands between his owns, and Magnus hasn’t realised that they were shaking, until Alec’s grounding touch has settled them. “Why are you so nervous?” Alec asks then.

“I’m not-“ Magnus tries to deny, but Alec is having none of it.

“Babe, I can see that you are.” His gaze drops for a second to Magnus’ now less trembling hands. “They’re just my family-“

“ _Just_?” Magnus questions. “It’s a lot more than _just_.”

Alec chuckles lightly as he tightens his hold on Magnus’ hands. He doesn’t say anything, but Magnus knows he waits for him to continue.

They’ve been talking a lot. About everything, they still do. Magnus realises that he’s never been this open with anyone before. At some point, it scares him, but he also feels relief when he can get something off his chest. He knows Alec won’t judge, and he’s really trying not to hide from him.

So he does continue.

“It’s your family.” He states again. “I just want to get on well with them. I know it’s important to you-“

“Hey,” Alec interrupts him, gently cupping his face with one palm. “It’s not _that_ important. Sure, it would be great if you all get along, but no matter what they would think or say, I’m not changing my mind. I love you, no matter what.” He puts a chaste kiss on his lips. “Besides, I don’t see how they would not like you. You’re just amazing. Izzy has been excited for weeks to finally meeting you. Same with Jace and Max.”

He doesn’t mention his parents, and Magnus knows that Robert and Maryse are less willing to get to know him. But still, having Alec’s siblings support will be enough, since Alexander cares about them way more. Even with his mother changing, it’s still a long way to go.

“Maybe I should tone down my make up?” Magnus asks anyway. He went for some black glittery eyeliner at the corners of his eyes, not too much, but still it’s visible.

“No.” Alec states firmly. “No changing who you are. Be yourself, right? And make-up is a part of you. You love it.”

“Yes, but-“ Magnus tries to Alec just shakes his head.

“It looks amazing.” He gently creases the skin above his eyes. “It’s gonna be fine. They’re going to love you, because how could they not?”

Alec smiles and Magnus can feel the corners of his lips quirking a little.

“I’m nervous too, you know?” Alec says then, and Magnus raises his brows in question at him. “It’s just…” He sighs. “I’ve never really done this before. I mean, introducing my boyfriend to my parents. It never was this serious in the past.”

Magnus smile widens at his words and he brings their joined hands to his lips, to kiss Alec’s palm lightly.

“I must be special then.” Magnus states with a grin and his boyfriend lets out a brief laugh.

“You’re more than special.” Alec resorts and leans in to kiss him.

Magnus wishes they could just stay there, in his bedroom, forever. Not caring about the world around them. But besides this fear, Magnus also feels something else growing in his gut. _Excitement_. He really can’t wait to meet Alec’s siblings. What scares him, are just his parents. Well, mostly his father, since his mom is trying to care more for Alec now. But his siblings seem like truly interesting people. They’re all so different from each other, but somehow they work together. Magnus is sure they’ll find some topics to talk about.

“We need to get going.” Alec glances at his watch. He gets up from the bed, and holds out his hand for Magnus. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

Magnus nods and slides him palm into Alec’s.

 

They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes before five, which is the hour they all settled for. The place is fancy, no doubt. Magnus has never actually been there before, but it’s nice. It’s not too sophisticated, but Magnus can see that Alec is not in his element. He prefers more cosy spaces and this place is huge. Actually, he doesn’t really fancy going out. Sure, Magnus takes him on dates, and he does enjoy it, but he’s just kind of a ‘stay in’ guy. Magnus doesn’t mind. There’s nothing better than late night cuddling on the couch with Alec, when he tells him about his day, or about the new chapter he’s written today for his novel. Magnus shares stories from the hospital and when the cuddling turns into something more… Magnus does not complain.

So this, today… Alec is clearly only doing it to please his parents.

They get settled on at the table and soon a familiar face shows up at the entrance.

“Wow, I’m the first one.” Jace states with a huge grin as he reaches the table. Magnus remembers him from that time when he met Alec at the ER, in the hospital. When he first saw him, back there and Alec said that they’re brothers, Magnus couldn’t spot any resembles between them. Only later, it came up that Jace was adopted by the Lightwood family when he was ten, after his parents died in a car accident. At first it was hard for him to get used to the new family, but Alec and Izzy made sure to help him become accustomed to that.

Magnus makes a mental note to thank Jace later for offering Alexander to teach him how to skate that day. He looks the same, but this time less terrified. Now as Magnus thinks of it, his heart swells for the worry he’d shown for Alec back then. It was only a broken wrist, but still Jace was pretty concerned.

Magnus and Alec both stand up as Jace moves to greet his brother with a hug.

“And you’re not late, that is truly a surprise.” Alec says when they pull back.

Jace glares at him and rolls his eyes.

“It was only two times-“ He starts, but Alec chuckles and cuts him off.

“More like twenty times.” He turns to face Magnus now. “Jace here, doesn’t really have a good sense of time, if I counted all the times you were late to a family dinner-“

“Hey, I have stuff to do, okay?” Jace claims, but there’s no heat in his tone. From what Alec told him, Magnus knows that Jace is currently in his way to launching a chain of gyms, with his girlfriend’s stepfather. He’s pretty sure it takes a lot of work to set this whole thing up “Besides,” the man continues then. “today’s dinner is more important than any of the family ones. I made an effort.”

Alec smiles and blushes slightly at his brother’s words, and Magnus finds himself smiling too.

“So,” Alec begins. “This is my boyfriend Magnus.”

“Oh, I know.” Jace says and holds out his hand, grinning lightly. “I remember, the ER. But it’s nice to finally meet you officially.”

They shake hands and then Magnus speaks.

“The pleasure is all mine. It’s good you brought your brother to the hospital that day.” He grins and Jace probably figures out that it’s more than a prise for getting his brother the medical help.

Before they get to seat again, another people are walking through the door. Alongside them, Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

“Alec!” Magnus notices a young man running towards them and before he fully registers, Max is there, clinging onto Alec.

“Hey, buddy.” Alec says as he hugs his brother back. “Everything okay?” He asks when they part from each other.

Max tries to smile at him, but it comes out a bit sad anyway. So Alec just ruffles his hair, and drops a kiss on top of his head.

“Come on, take a sit.” He gestures his brother, but then the boy asks.

“Is that your boyfriend?” He points at Magnus with his finger.

“Max, it’s not polite to point with your fingers.” Alec scowls, but then adds more softly. “But yes, this is Magnus.”

Max eyes Magnus curiously, with a stern expression, but then a smile is creeping his way onto his face.

“So you’re the guy my brother just won’t shut up about?”

Magnus lets out a brief laugh, and spots Alec blushing beautifully, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. It’s truly sweet that Alec talks about him with his siblings. Especially the young Max. Alec told him once, that Max is very curious about everything he does. He loves his writing, and is actually the only person that gets little sneak peeks at Alec’s work. Alexander also said, that Max once confessed him, that he’s more of a father figure for him than Robert ever was. Alec had tears in his eyes when he spoke about this with Magnus.

“Looks like it’s me.” Magnus smiles and pulls out his hand for Max to shake.

“As long as you’re only as half as cool as Alec says, then we’re chill.”

Magnus briefly glances at Alec and sees him smiling down on his brother.

“I hope I’ll fulfil those expectations your brother set up in you.” He winks and Max giggles for a few seconds.

Watching the scene for the other side of the table are Robert and Maryse. He and Alec turn to them, and Magnus tenses up a bit. The expressions they’re eyeing him with are not very pleasant or precious as Max’s was. Alec slides his hand in Magnus’, as if he needs to ground himself too, before speaking.

“Mom, dad.” He looks from one to the other. “This is Magnus, my boyfriend.”

“It’s pleasure to meet you.” Magnus says as he extends his hand, and Maryse smiles a little at him.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Magnus.” She states and shakes his hand. Robert does too, less willingly and without saying a word, but at least he does.

Before the awkward silence settles, a young beautiful women is heading their directions and Magnus immediately recognises her as Alec’s sister. They have the same hair colour, and she wears this beautiful smile, that is so similar to Alexander’s.

“Sorry I’m late.” She says as she takes of her coat and hangs it at the back of her chair. “My class extended a bit.”

Magnus recalls Alec saying that Isabelle is studying to become a forensic pathologist, and that this year is crucial for her. She spends most of her day in class or studying for exams. But even if she is tired now, she doesn’t let it show. She’s practically glowing, the smile never leaving her face.

“You must be Magnus.” She smirks and shakes Magnus’ already extended hand. “Well, big brother, you truly got yourself an eye candy.” She states and Magnus feels himself blush but he laughs alongside Isabelle, when she does.

“Thank you, my dear.” He says then. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s about time, right?” She playfully raises her eyebrows and as Magnus nods. Then Izzy goes to greet the rest of her family and  they all settle at their seats again.

Magnus finds himself between Alec and Isabelle, next to her is Jace, then Maryse and Robert with Max at the other side of Alexander.

The perspective of spending a whole evening sitting opposite Robert Lightwood and his infamous glare is something Magnus isn’t really looking forward to. But it’s too late to switch seats isn’t it?

He gets a bit relaxed when Alec discreetly catches his hand below the table, and rest their joined palms on his thigh. He turns to his boyfriend and the smile Alec gives him is enough to get him through the evening.

They don’t talk a lot, Maryse ask a few questions to her children, but mostly they’re focusing at choosing their food, then when everything is ordered Maryse is the first one to speak.

“So Magnus,” She starts. “Alec told us that you work at the hospital.”

“Yes,” Magnus agrees. “I’m a doctor, a surgeon to be precise.”

“Must be a really difficult job, isn’t it?”

“Well, it is.” Magnus states. “But it’s also very interesting. And it’s something I wanted to do for as longs as I can remember, so I’m lucky my dreams did come true.” He smiles and Maryse reciprocates.

“The hard work did pay off, right?” She asks then.

“Yes.” Magnus nods. “I’m not gonna say it was all easy, but I managed.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Izzy chimes in. “It’s only my third year of studies and I’m already going out of my mind. I mean, being forensic pathologist is not the same as a surgeon, but we do need to learn some basic stuff.” She sighs.

“It’s hard work, but it pays off.” He assures Isabelle with a smile, which she reciprocates.  

“Your parents must be very proud.” Maryse states them, and Magnus’ smile falls. Alec briefly closes his eyes and inhales deeply as he squeezes Magnus’ hand under the table.

“What?” His mom asks surprised. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Mom,” Alec starts in a resigned voice. “I told you, Magnus’ mother died when he was little and he doesn’t keep in touch with his father.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She speaks again with an apologetic expression on her face. “It must have totally slipped my mind. I really didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay.” Magnus interrupts quickly. “It was a long time ago.”

Silence falls around them, as everyone’s expressions turn to sorry and mostly compassion (besides Robert’s, his remains the same the whole time) Everyone’s except Alec. When Magnus turns to him again, he smiles softly, a smile mixed with _I’m sorry_ and _I’m proud of you_. He starts to rub soothing circles with his thumb at the back of Magnus’ palm, and then the doctor continues.

“And when it comes to my father…” He pauses searching for the right words. “He left us before I was even born. I did contact him a few times, but… yeah it didn’t end up very well.”

Nobody asks further questions and Magnus is thankful, he catches Jace and Izzy nodding reassuringly, and Max sends him a light smile, with makes him smile a bit too.

“I’m sure your mother would be proud of you.” Maryse says then, and Magnus feels taken a back at that statement, sure Alec is too, as he glances at his surprised expression. Magnus only smiles at Maryse in thanks, too shocked to actually speak now.

It’s not like Alec said his mother is terrible. She was harsh for him, awaited only the best of him, since he is the first born, the leader and he should set a good example for his siblings. Alec also said she doesn’t really accepts all of his life choices, but she learns to respect them at least. Opposite to his father, who doesn’t even try to understand Alec, he stands by his opinion and nothing in the world is able to change it. Not even when it comes to his own son.

“At least your career choices are not meaningless.” Robert speaks for the first time tonight, but Magnus isn’t sure he understand, and as he feels Alec tensing next to him, he asks.

“Sorry?”

“Oh, I mean like you actually had a purpose in life.” Robert picks back up. “Not some childish dreams of an insignificant profession. Like for example, a _writer_.” 

The last word is directed right at Alec, and if Magnus didn’t believe Alexander stories of how ruthless his father can be when it comes to him, he sure does now.

Alec looks down on the table, jaw clenched and Magnus notices his siblings staring at him worriedly. They all must be used to this, Alec said things like this tends to happen quite a lot. That he for one is used to this. But none of them speaks up. Like by not agreeing with their father’s opinion would be a crime. And Magnus suspects, that in this family house it is.

But he, on the other hand has nothing to lose. Maybe only Robert’s goodwill, but he doesn’t want anything from this kind of person.

So he does speak.

“I don’t think Alexander’s job is insignificant, or meaningless.” All eyes turn to him, but that doesn’t bother him. Not when he spots the spark in Alec’s and his siblings eyes. Max actually looks at him in awe, like he was some kind of hero, for stepping out to that monster that their father is. “Every job is important at some point.” He recalls the words Alec told him not so long ago, back at the parking lot, after an emergency at the hospital forced Magnus to cancel on Alec. He turns to his boyfriend now, squeezes his hand and they both smile at each other, before Robert’s next word break their peaceful moment.

“And how come his is important?” He asks and raises him brows at Magnus.

“He actually makes people happy.” Robert only snorts to his statement, but nevertheless Magnus continues. “His stories are inspiring, and they bring people hope. He writes about important things, raises awareness about topics that should be talked about. I could go on, but we’d need to stay there for at least another five hours, and it probably wouldn’t  be enough anyway to state all the reasons why Alexander’s job is a significant one.”

Robert glares at him, but doesn’t actually say anything more. Magnus glances around the table and sees everyone smiling in awe, Maryse included. Alec’s smile always is one of the most beautiful things Magnus has ever seen, and he’ll never get tired of it. So when his boyfriend literally beams at him, his only choice is to reciprocate. Then Alec brings their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of Magnus’ palm lightly, their smiles only widening.

Then, their food is served, which saves Magnus from more inappropriate glares from Robert for a few seconds. They enjoy their meals in silence for a bit, until it’s Jace who speaks.

“So, Magnus” He clears his throat. “Any other interest, besides medicine?”

Magnus is thankful for Jace’s attempt at changing the subject and lightening the mood.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” He starts. “The thing that I really love, but needed to kind of tone down since starting my job is dancing. I attended a few classes, but with my current schedule it’s hard to find time for this now.”

“Oh, we’re for sure going clubbing as soon as you have some weekend off.” Isabelle resorts with a grin.

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus replies.

“I want to go too!” Max wines and makes everyone (except Robert) chuckle.

“Max, you’re too young for that.” Alec reminds him.

“You,” Suddenly sounds Robert’s amused voice as he directs his words at Alec again. “Going to the club? With another man? Especially a one looking like that.” He eyes Magnus up and down, gaze resting on his face silently criticizing his make-up. “As if you didn’t have any shame left, son.”

Alec drops his fork at the plate with a loud twang and as he turns to face his father, his expression is pure rage and anger.

“You know what, I’m done.” He starts. “I’m done with you humiliating me at every step I take. I will never be good enough for you and I accepted it a long time ago. Because you won’t settle for anything less than perfect. And guess what? I am not perfect. And that’s completely fine. Nobody is, not even you. So please, you can continue to degrade me, you can say what you want about me, but don’t you dare to offend the people I care about. I don’t need to listen to this. I don’t owe you anything, never did. For more than half of my life I wanted to make you proud, but now it doesn’t matter. An opinion of someone like you does not matter to me. Not when I have all of these amazing people around me, who support me, and care for me, more than you ever did.” He gets up from his chair. “So excuse me, father, but I’d like if you didn’t speak to me again, when you clearly have nothing that matters to me to say.”

With that he grabs his coat, and leaves the restaurant.

Seems like everyone is unable to move. Robert’s mouth hangs slightly open, and he looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Pure shock mixed with awe is written at the other family members’ faces, because Alec is the first one to ever stand up to Robert like that. And no one would ever expect this from him. But what Magnus feels, is pride. Because Alexander has been enduring this for way too long, and he shouldn’t. There’s nothing wrong with him, and his father has no right to humiliate him like that. No one does.

“I’ll go check on him.” Magnus finds himself saying and quickly slides out from the table and heads towards the exit.

He doesn’t need to search long. He spots Alec instantly as he leaves the restaurant. He’s right outside, pacing back and forth, like he does when his anxious and unsteady.

“I’m not going back inside.” He states as his eyes settle on Magnus.

“I know, darling. I wouldn’t ask you too.” Magnus moves closer to him, as Alec finally stops his frantic walking, and he sweeps his hands down Alec’s arms. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Alec answers honestly. “I mean, I meant every word I said. I don’t care what he says about me, but he has no right to offend you. I’m sorry about him. But still I snapped and-“

“He deserved it.” Magnus says as he rubs Alec’s arms in a soothing gesture. “Besides, I’ve heard worse.”

He did. Robert’s comment about his look doesn’t even bother him, he doesn’t care, learnt not too. People are always gonna judge, he got used to this, with his kind of unusual appearance, make-up, painted nails and all that stuff. Not everyone has nice things to say about it, but as long as he feels good about himself, he’s not going to change anything.

Alec just smiles sadly at him before continuing.

“Yeah, but…” He sighs. “I’m sorry, it was supposed to be just a normal dinner and I ruined it. I don’t even know why I wanted you to meet him. I didn’t want you to see me like that I-“

“Hey,” Magnus interrupts him, as he cups his face. “This you, who stands up for yourself to the person who treated you badly for your whole life, is the best you I could witness.” A smile is creeping onto Alec’s face again and then Magnus adds. “I’m proud of you, angel.”

“It was about time, right?” Alec questions teasingly and Magnus chuckles and nods. “It’s all thanks to you.” He adds then and the doctor raises his brows at him.

“Me? How?”

“You stood up to my dad first. About my job.” Alec states simply. “No one has ever done that.”

The _for me_ , hangs in the air, but he doesn’t says it.

“It’s not like I ever wanted my siblings to object him.” Alec carries on. “It should be me, I’m the oldest. I would never put them at line for-“ He quickly bites his bottom lip and cuts himself off, and looks away from Magnus, panic slowly overcoming his face, which starts to bother him.

“For what, darling?” Magnus asks tentatively, but Alec’s eyes are still running away from him, so he places his two palms on his lovers cheeks and urges his head back up.

“It’s nothing…” Alec tries, but Magnus is having none of it. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on, but there’s this one thought raging in his head, so he just needs to vocalize it.

“Alexander,” He starts carefully. “did your father ever… was the harm he caused you always only verbal or… was it sometimes physical?”

Alec looks away again and lets out a long exhale, but Magnus knows he got him. Anger boils up inside of him because how could a father ever lay a hand on his child? He’s ready to get back inside and scream at Robert until he loses his voice, not caring about the guests of this fancy restaurant, but then Alec speaks again.

“It was only a handful of times.” He starts calmly, probably noticing the rage in Magnus’ expression. “He never laid a hand on the others. I’m the eldest, I felt like I needed to protect them, and he would punish me for their mistakes. But I swear, it was only a few times-”

“Alec, it doesn’t matter how many times.” Magnus shakes his head. “He hurt you-“

“It was a long time ago, I learnt to protect myself, but still I was too scared he might hurt Izzy, Max, Jace or mom, so I never objected him-“ Alec carries on, but Magnus holds out his hand and interrupts him.

“Wait, you didn’t tell your mom? She doesn’t know?”

“No, and neither do the others.” Alec nods. “So if you’re thinking of going back there and causing a scene, please don’t do that. No matter what he’s still our father. I don’t want to tarnish the last good opinion they might have left of him.”

“They deserve to know the truth.” Magnus states. “How do you know he’s not continuing this behaviour? Maybe he’s hurting Max-“

“Max would tell me.” Alec cuts in sharply. “He knows he can tell me anything. But I swear if he even laid a finger on him…”

Alec tenses up again and Magnus gets back to rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to sooth him.

“Darling, I still think you should report this somewhere, or at least tell your mother-“ Magnus starts after a while, but Alec disturbs yet again.

“There’s no point now, Magnus.” He sighs. “It was a long time ago, nothing’s gonna change that.”

“Why didn’t you tell your mother then?”

“He forbid me too, I was too scared of him to try and underline his authority.”

It’s Magnus’ turn to sigh, as he closes his eyes briefly to try and compose himself.

“And later?” He prompts. “When you were old enough to protect yourself?”

Alec just shrugs faintly.

“I guess I just didn’t want to ruin his perfect façade before mom, Jace, Izzy and Max. Isabelle only had eyes for him when she was younger, it would ruin her if she knew. I think Jace might suspected something was off, but I just brushed him of when he asked me. I didn’t need him to worry, since he was still adjusting to living with us back then. And I was still terrified he might hurt them when I wasn’t around. And now… it doesn’t matter-“

“It does-“ Magnus tries, but Alec shakes his head.

“It doesn’t to me.” He states firmly. “I just want to forget all about it.” He hooks his arms around Magnus’ neck as he continues. “Besides, I’m fine. All good. It’s all in the past.”

Magnus can’t really agree with that, since it still left some mark on Alexander, for sure.

“I’m not scared of him anymore.” Alec adds then. “No when I have these amazing people around me, ready to protect and support me.” He smiles. “Not when I have you.”

Magnus can’t help but smile and then Alec leans in and kisses him lightly.

“Thank you, for defending me from my father.” He says against his lips.

“I’ll never let him or anyone disrespect you.” Magnus claims. “Or hurt you, in any way.”

Alec’s smile widens and Magnus places his arms around his waist to bring him closer, and hug him tightly.

“Thank you.” Alec repeats. “For everything. You make me brave.”

“Thank you for telling me this.” He knows it must be hard for Alec, having those awful memories of his father, but still trying to supress them for the greater good of his family. This is the way Alec is, he’s selfless in every aspect, always considering others first, before himself.

It’s one of the parts why Magnus loves him, but he wishes he would take care of himself more.

“We can talk about everything, right?” Alec nuzzles his head into Magnus’ neck.

“Of course, always.” Magnus states confidently and places a light kiss to his temple.

When the part from each other, still not too far away, feeling each other’s warmth, Magnus notices a movement in the corner of his eyes. He turns, and sees Alec’s family leaving the restaurant. Without Robert. Magnus turns and they both face them.

“That was amazing, big brother.” Isabelle says softly as she step closer to Alec, resting her hand on his forearm. “I’m so proud of you.”

Alec smiles at his sister and pulls her into a brief hug, kissing her forehead.

“It was about damn time you showed him where his place is.” Jace also joins them, patting his brother on the shoulder and grinning.

Max catches up to them and haunches himself into Alec’s arms. He hugs him back as his younger brother almost sobs in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Max.” Alec pulls back to face the boy. “I didn’t mean to get angry like that-“

“No! You were awesome!” Max exclaims and the rest chuckles. “All badass and stuff.” His expression turns a little sad. “I was just scared you were leaving, for good.”

“Hey, I’ll never leave you.” Alec squats in front of him. “Any of you.” He looks around and glances at his family.

Magnus included.

His eyes linger on him a little bit longer, and as Magnus sees that beautiful smile painting his boyfriend’s face again, he can’t help but reciprocate.

“Alec,” Maryse starts now and Alec stands back up to face her. “I’m so sorry, son-“

“Mom, it’s fine-“

“No, it’s not.” She shakes her head and there are tears glistening in her eyes. “I should have done something sooner. I’ve heard the way he speaks to you, the way he brings you down every time and I haven’t done anything. I guess it didn’t really occurred to me so hard as today, until you stood up for yourself. But that’s no excuse. I’m your mother I should have-“

“Mom, it’s okay.” Alec interrupts. “It needed to be me to do it anyway. I needed it to be me.”

Maryse smiles sadly at him as she continues.

“I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be a better mother. I promise, I’ll try-“

“You’re already doing great.” Alec states and smiles at her, pulling her into a hug.

When they pull apart, Maryse wipes at her eyes and turns to Magnus.

“Magnus I…” She starts as she tries to gather up her thoughts. “Thank you, for being there for Alec. He seems happier when he’s with you. No matter what, that’s always what I wanted for him.”

Magnus looks at the woman, and for the first time tonight, he sees a mother in her. A person who truly wants to be better for her children. Who acknowledges her mistakes, and tries to fix them. There’s still a long way ahead of her, but that’s a good start.

“I should head back inside.” Maryse states then, and Alec opens his mouth to object, but she quickly adds, noticing her son’s expression. “No, I really do. We need to talk. I have a few thing I’d like to say to him.” She sates firmly.

“Are you sure?” Isabelle asks.

“Yes,” She does sound sure. “It’s been long enough since you all needed to endure it. I need to put an end to this. Once and for all. I’m sorry it took me so long to realise that.”

Her children just nod reassuringly at her. Magnus spots determination in her eyes and it’s enough to convince them all she’s gonna do the right thing.

“I can take Max for the night, if you want.” Alec offers and Max beams enthusiastically.

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you.” Maryse smiles at her son and sweeps a hand over his arm. “I’m pretty sure it’ll be a long conversation.”

They all nod again, and then Maryse extends goodbyes with her children and Magnus, but when she turns to enter the restaurant again, Alec stops her, catching her arm.

“Mom,” He starts and exhales. “Thank you.”

It gives her all the confidence she needs and she heads through the entrance with a smile.

When the door close behind her Jace lets out a long breath before speaking.

“Well, that was quite an evening, wasn’t it?”

They all laugh briefly and then Alec turns to Magnus.

“We’re going to head to my place. I think we need some time together now.” He starts and Magnus nods in understatement. “You welcome to join of course. I know my place is not very comfortable, with that much people. It’s small, well you know yourself-“

“Alexander, it’s fine.” Magnus states softly. “If you need time with your siblings-“

“I do.” Alec agrees. “But I also need time with you.”

Magnus smiles and intertwines their fingers. Maybe it’s too soon to state it now, but he’s got the feeling that Alec might someday consider him his family. And he wouldn’t mind a slightest bit.

“We can go back to the loft, if you’d like?” Magnus suggests. “We’d have more space…”

“Thank you,” Alec resorts kindly. “but I think I’d like to go back to mine’s tonight. If you don’t mind…”

“Not at all.” Magnus assures him. It won’t be the first time, that he spends a night at Alec’s. His apartment is quite nice. Very minimalistic, but it suits him. There’s a living room, connected with kitchen area and a bedroom. Sure, it’s not a lot, but it was enough for Alec, when he was starting collage. And if he needs some bigger space, he’s more than welcomed at Magnus’ loft.

Magnus hopes he’ll be a regular guest there for long.

Until he becomes its inhabitant.

“Lead the way.” Magnus announces and Alec leads him down the road with a smile.

 

Soon, they’re at Alec’s place. Max has been pretty tired, so Alec put him to sleep in the bedroom. Now they’re all seated in the living room area. Jace on the armchair, Magnus and Alec curled up on the couch with Isabelle next to them. TV is playing faintly, more of a background noise.

“I need a drink.” Jace states as he starches on his spot.

“There’s wine under the counter in the kitchen, I think.” Alec replies him, his voice a little muffled, since he’s curled into Magnus’ side. Magnus keeps his arm around him, giving all the comfort Alec needs after the emotional evening they’ve just had.

“Wine?” Jace snorts. “I need something stronger than that.” He gets up from the armchair. “Don’t worry, I know where you keep all the good stuff.” He winks on his way to the kitchen.

“I could use some wine.” Isabelle says softly. “It’s been a hell of a night.”

Alec sighs as he attempts to get up from the couch, but Magnus stops him, catching his forearm with his other hand.

“Rest, darling.” He says and smiles at his boyfriend. “I know where it is. I’ll go get it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Alec tries, but Magnus just shakes his head.

“Let me handle this.” He insist and kisses Alec on the forehead gently as he nods. Getting up from the couch, he spots Isabelle smiling at him tenderly, so much happiness in her eyes, that they seem to be saying _thank you for taking care of my big brother_. Magnus winks at her as he moves to the kitchen and hears her chuckling.

When he reaches the kitchen area he finds Jace there, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and drowning it in one go.

“What?” He asks with raise eyebrows as Magnus throws a pointed look at his now empty glass. “I said it was a hell of a night.”

“Oh, nothing.” Magnus resorts lightly. “Actually, I was gonna say pour me one.”

Jace smirks at him and then his reaching for another glass.

“Now you’re talking.”

Magnus quickly gets the wine and finds a few glasses. He’s a surprised with how comfortable he already feels at Alec’s apartment. He already spent hours in that kitchen, having breakfasts or dinners with his boyfriend. He hopes Alec feels the same about his loft.

“No really a fan of light alcohols?” Jace questions then, handing him his glass.

“Depends on a mood.” Magnus shrugs faintly, accepting taking a sip of his drink.

Jace answers with a low _huh_ , and they settle into relaxed silence, slowly drinking their whiskey.

“Look, Magnus” Jace starts in a lower voice, turning to the living room area to make sure no one is listening. Then faces Magnus. ““it was really great to finally meet you and all, you seem like a really decent guy. Someone Alec needs, especially right now, when the situation with our parents…” He lets the sentence trail of, but Magnus nods, telling him that he does understands what he means. “I’m not good at this whole ‘shovel talk’ and shit, haven’t actually ever done this for Alec before, but… he is sensitive. I know he might not want to let it show, that he plays all though and everything, but he does struggle sometimes.” He lets out a long exhale before continuing. “Just, don’t hurt him, okay? Please, don’t break his heart.”

Magnus stares back at Jace, smile slowly creeping onto his face. His heart swells for the concern Alec’s siblings show for him. How they all just want him to be happy. How they admire him, for everything he does. He knew Alec is willing to do anything for them, but after today, he has a fair idea that the feeling is mutual.

“Jace,” Magnus begins. “I promise you, I’ll do everything to make Alexander happy. I’d never hurt him and I swear I’ll do my best to keep his by my side. I’ll take care of him, I’ll be good for him.”

“I know.” Jace’s smile widens as he nods. “You already are. I see the way he looks at you.” He lets out a long exhale. “He’s never looked happier, than when he’s with you.”

And Magnus realises, that he too, feels happier than ever when he’s with Alec. He’s never actually had someone like him. Someone who he knows he can say anything to, and doesn’t need to be afraid he would judge. Somehow Alec understands him more than anyone. Even though their time together hasn’t been that long, it feels like they’ve known each other forever.

“So thank you, Magnus.” Jace continues after a while. “For making him happy.”

Magnus just nods and smile in response, Jace reciprocating.

“I should thank you.” The doctor says then.

Jace looks confused for a second, and then the realization paint his face.

“Right, I knew there’s a hot doctor working at the hospital, that’s been literally made for my brother.” They both laugh and then Isabelle’s voice comes from the other side of the house.

“What’s up with that wine?”

Jace rolls his eyes when Magnus grabs the earlier prepared glasses and the bottle of wine from the counter.

“Oh, yeah we better go.” His boyfriend’s brother states then. “You don’t want to deal with mad Izzy, trust me.”

They chuckle again as they start heading back.

“Dully noted.” Magnus declares, and Jace nods at him in answer.

Next Magnus pours them all glasses of wine and slumps down on the couch next to Alec. His boyfriend immediately snuggles closer to him, and Magnus’ hand wanders to his hair, combing through it lightly.

“Everything okay?” Alec asks then, looking up at him.

“Everything’s perfect, angel.” Magnus reassures and drops a kiss on the top of his head.

Alec smiles, but then he glances at Jace, who’s seated back in the armchair, looking at them with a joyful expression.

“What did you say to him?” Alec directs his words at his brother, and Jace makes an offended sound.

“Nothing! We had a friendly chat.”

“Oh my god,” Isabelle starts. “Did he give you the shovel talk? He does it with my every boyfriend.”

Magnus briefly looks at Jace and smiles, while answering.

“Something like that.” He turns his gaze to Alec, still smiling down at his boyfriend, assuring him that it’s fine.

Alec just hugs him tighter and kisses his neck lightly. They stay like this for god knows how long, till Jace becomes tipsy and spills some interesting stories about the adventures with his siblings.

Magnus doesn’t mind. Not at all. He drinks up the sound of Alec’s laugh and he knows he’ll never get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know all your thoughts in the comments. As you can see, it's a series now, so expect a lot more stories from this universe! If you've got any requests of what you'd like to see next, drop them below or catch me on tumblr @little-fandom :)


End file.
